


A Mother Needs Her Daughter

by RT_Smut



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bikinis, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Hot, Incest, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Parent/Child Incest, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rape, School Uniforms, Sibling Incest, Summer, Sweat, Swimming Pools, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Smut/pseuds/RT_Smut
Summary: Summer and Ruby are left home alone for the week. Hopefully Summer isn't too distracted by her daughter's skimpy outfit!My commissions are open! If you would like to commission please to email me at smutrt@gmail.com or dm me on Twitter @RT_Smut
Relationships: Glynda Goodwitch & Ruby Rose, Ruby Rose & Summer Rose, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Willow Schnee
Comments: 30
Kudos: 301





	1. Chapter 1

“Bye Dad! Bye Yang! Have fun on your trip!” Ruby said, standing outside of her home in Patch with her mother, Summer. 

“Thanks Rubes,” Yang said, patting her younger sister’s head, “Don’t cause too much trouble for Mom and Zwei while we’re gone.” 

“Ugh, I know! You don’t have to nag me!” Ruby complained. 

“Now Ruby, your sister and father are going to be gone for a whole week. Be nice to them before they leave.” Summer said, gently placing her hand on Ruby’s shoulder.

Ruby rolled her eyes and reluctantly wrapped her arms around Yang and pulled her into a hug. “I’m going to miss you a whole lot.” Ruby said sarcastically. 

Yang chuckled, “I’ll miss you too Ruby. Be back before you know it.” Yang pulled away from Ruby and opened the passenger side door of the car Taiyang was driving. 

“Oh oh oh bring me back something cool!” Ruby shouted. 

Yang laughed again, “I make no promises!” 

“That always means no.” Ruby sulked as the car sped off down the road. 

“Come on, let’s get back inside where it’s a bit cooler.” Summer said, opening the door behind them. 

“It’s still so hot though! I hate this stupid heat wave we’re having!” Ruby complained. 

“I know Ruby, but let’s try to make the best of it!” Summer said. 

As Ruby began heading to her bedroom she stopped in her tracks. “Wait, Dad’s gone for a whole week, right?” 

Summer huffed in frustration, “Yes, that’s right Ruby. We’ve been over this or did you already forget again?” 

“No no no! It’s not that! I just realized since it’s just us in the house I can wear my summer clothes!” 

“Wait Ruby! I don’t think that’s… such… a…” Summer trailed off as Ruby took off. 

Summer had told Ruby it was inappropriate for her to wear skimpy outfits, or what Ruby called summer clothes, around the house with her father around. But the truth was it didn’t bother Taiyang, it bothered Summer. Over the past couple of years Summer had begun to notice Ruby’s development into a woman. She noticed Ruby’s breasts especially as they were growing at a much faster rate than hers did. Summer fully believed Ruby’s breasts would be bigger than her own someday. Just seeing a glimpse of them was too overwhelming for Summer to bear. 

Summer had another problem she had to contend with. She was a futanari. This was something she had brought up with Taiyang before they were ever intimate and he fully accepted Summer and all of her parts. But what Summer  _ didn’t _ tell Taiyang was how her dick reacted to Ruby’s presence. The instant Summer saw any part of her daughter’s breasts or ass her dick would become rock hard, forcing her to masturbate right away. Luckily for Summer, she was able to get Ruby to dress more conservatively with her lie; most of the time anyway. Summer didn’t plan for a scenario like this, and thus Summer had no counter argument to Ruby wanting to dress more freely in this awful heat wave. 

“Relax Summer,” She muttered to herself, “Nothing is going to happen. You can control yourself.” 

“FINALLY! This feels sooo much better!” Ruby shouted as she came strolling down the hall. 

Summer gasped as she saw Ruby’s new outfit. She was wearing a white crop top that stopped halfway between her breasts and her belly button and a white ruffled miniskirt which barely covered her ass standing normally. Any time Ruby walked there was enough of a breeze for her skirt to flutter high enough to expose nearly her entire bottom. Summer felt a blush creep across her face as she averted her gaze from Ruby. Even though she only looked at her daughter for a few seconds she could already feel her cock come to life. 

“Come on Mom! Let’s do something together!” Ruby said as she suddenly crashed into Summer, hugging her tightly. 

“Ah!” Summer yelped. She felt her cock very quickly becoming rock hard as she felt Ruby press her modest breasts into her arms. Summer could instantly tell her daughter wasn’t wearing a bra and could even feel the faint nubs of her nipples press against the top into her arm. 

Ruby giggled, “Did I really scare you Mom? How is that even possible?” 

“N-No, you didn’t scare me sweetie. I just remembered all of the cleaning I have to do! It’s impossible to get things truly clean with your father and sister around.” Summer quickly explained, keeping her eyes off of Ruby. 

“But that’s boring! Plus you have a whole week to do that! Come on, let’s do something fun right now!” Ruby whined, still tightly clutching onto her mother’s arm. 

Summer began to panic. In a matter of seconds her cock was going to be so hard it would poke out her skirt and touch Ruby. She didn’t want to be rude to Ruby but she was running out of options. 

“I’m sorry Ruby!” Summer said as she pulled away from Ruby’s clutches. “But I really do have to clean right now. But, I promise after I finish cleaning we can camp out in the living room and watch whatever movie you want.” 

Ruby’s eyes lit up, “You mean it!? That’s awesome! Now hurry up and clean! I’ll get the living room set up!” And before Summer could reply Ruby turned around and ran down the hall, causing her skirt to be essentially useless and exposing Ruby’s ass only covered by a pair of red panties. 

Summer breathed a huge sigh of relief as soon as Ruby was gone. She looked down and saw her erection was at full mast and twitching against her skirt. “Too close.” Summer said to herself. She went into her and Taiyang’s bedroom and shut the door behind her, making sure to lock it. She then unzipped her skirt and stepped out of it. Once her underwear was off she grasped her cock firmly and began stroking. 

  
  


Summer’s initial plan was only to masturbate once then do some actual cleaning. However, her body had different ideas. It didn’t take long for Summer to cum the first time. She simply stroked her cock for about a minute with the image of Ruby’s summer outfit in her mind. It had been a  _ very _ long time since Summer had seen Ruby in anything revealing, and nothing ever as revealing as this outfit. Summer admired the way the crop top clung to Ruby’s breasts, accentuating every curve. In her mind, she could almost see her hard nipples poking through the thin fabric. That mental image was enough for Summer to cum. She sprayed a huge, thick load all over the bedroom floor. As Summer went to clean it up the memory of Ruby pressing against her flooded her mind. Not even a minute after cumming Summer’s cock was rock hard once more. So, Summer gripped her cock again and jerked it off. 

The cycle continued for hours. Summer would masturbate, cum, try to get some cleaning done, and then have to masturbate to Ruby all over again. As guilty as Summer felt for leaving Ruby all alone for hours on end, she didn’t have much of a choice. Summer knew if her cock was hard in front of Ruby it would be impossible to explain without Ruby hating her. After approximately 4 hours of masturbating Summer felt her cock was finally under control. She sighed as she looked over the room and saw all of the cum staining the floor and furniture. Summer rolled up her sleeves and got to work cleaning. Summer didn’t manage to get the smell of cum out of the room but did manage to clean up all of her loads. Feeling refreshed, Summer put her skirt back on and went out and joined Ruby in the living room. 

“Where were you!?” Ruby complained, putting the finishing touches on the pillow and blanket fort she had constructed. 

“Sorry Ruby! There was just a lot more to clean up than I originally thought.” Summer said, not quite lying to her daughter. 

“Whatever, that doesn’t matter now! Are you ready!?” Ruby said, jumping up and down. 

“Shouldn’t we order some food first?” Summer asked. 

Ruby’s stomach growled. 

Summer laughed, “I’ll take that as a yes.” 

Summer and Ruby sat underneath the fort Ruby had built as they ate their food and watched the movie. The fort was an assortment of pillows spread across the floor underneath a large blanket which was being propped up by a couple of long sticks meant for their fireplace; with the corners of the blanket tucked into the couch. Although it was very warm underneath the blanket, neither of them seemed to mind. They both felt cozy being close to one another enveloped by the added warmth of the blanket on top of the summer heat. Summer was proud of how well she was handling being in the presence of Ruby and her skimpy outfit.

_ Masturbating all those times was worth it. _ Summer thought to herself as she looked over at Ruby. Her daughter was lying on her stomach and all of her attention was on the movie. Summer then noticed how sweaty Ruby was. The entire back of her crop top was transparent with sweat and matted against her back, making it look like Ruby was wearing nothing from the back. Summer then began to imagine if Ruby had decided it was too hot and just took her top off in front of her. Summer felt her cock twitch and looked away from Ruby’s back, trying to focus on something else to calm herself down. However, her gaze landed on Ruby’s ass. It was then Summer noticed Ruby had her butt sticking in the air, like she was getting ready to pounce. Gravity pulled Ruby’s skirt down and completely exposed her panties. Summer’s heart pounded against her chest. She felt her cock quickly rising but didn’t care. Summer knew she was never going to see Ruby like this ever again so she wanted to take in as much of it as possible. Summer noticed all of the sweat on Ruby’s ass, trickling down her toned thighs. As Summer breathed in through her nose she was able to smell a pungent cocktail of Ruby’s natural scent combined with the smell of her sweat. Summer felt herself become lightheaded. Her cock was rock hard, but she still didn’t care. Without realizing it, Summer’s mind had been overtaken by lust for her daughter. 

_ How could she do this to me?  _ Summer thought.  _ She must know the effect an outfit like that has on people. After all, she’s old enough!  _ Summer’s breathing grew shallow as she watched Ruby wiggle her ass in excitement as the movie reached its climax. Summer unconsciously licked her lips, watching sweat trail down Ruby’s ass and disappearing into her crack. Summer placed a hand on her bulge and began lightly rubbing it. Her breathing became shallow and controlled as she continued rubbing herself and trying to hold back her moans. 

As the movie began to quiet down, Ruby noticed weird sounds coming from her mother. She peeked back and saw Summer’s face was completely flushed red. 

“Oh my gosh Mom are you feeling okay?” Ruby said, quickly sitting up and turning around to face her mother. 

“Oh sweetie, I’m-” Summer stopped speaking as she saw Ruby’s state of dress. The entirety of her crop top was drenched with sweat. Ruby might as well have not been wearing a top at all. Her pale breasts were on full display to Summer, along with Ruby’s pale pink nipples, which were slightly jutting out and straining against her top. 

“Mom? Are you alright?” Ruby asked, genuinely concerned about her mother. 

“I’m sorry Ruby, I can’t hold back anymore.” Summer said quietly. 

“W-What do you mean?” 

Instead of giving Ruby an answer, Summer tackled her daughter out of the fort and pinned her arms to the ground as she straddled Ruby’s stomach. 

“Mom, what are you doing!?” Ruby asked, tears starting to form in her eyes as she struggled against her mother.

“I’m sorry Ruby. This is something I have to do.” Summer said solemnly. She was able to hold Ruby down with little effort thanks to all of her years as a huntress. 

“What does that mean? What’s going on!?” Ruby asked as she became more panicked. 

“Shh, Ruby it’s alright, it’ll all be over soon.” Summer whispered as she took one hand off of Ruby to unzip her skirt. Ruby was too paralyzed by fear and didn’t try to escape. In a matter of seconds Summer had her skirt off, exposing her rock hard 12 inch cock to her daughter. 

“Mom, w-what is that!?” Ruby asked, scared out of her mind. 

Summer shifted herself down Ruby’s body until her erection was aligned with her daughter’s virgin pussy. “Don’t think about it sweetie. It’ll all be over soon.” Summer said as she rubbed herself against Ruby’s entrance. 

“W-What do you mean? What will be over - AH!” Ruby screamed as her mother crammed as much of her cock as she could into her tight pussy. 

Summer had never felt pleasure like this in her entire life. She had imagined for a long time how it would feel to fuck Ruby but she never believed it could ever feel  _ this _ good. She continued thrusting her hips forward without a care in the world, ignoring her daughter’s cries. 

“Mom! Ow! Please stop! This hurts so much!” Ruby cried. 

“I can’t -FUCK- do that Ruby! You feel so fucking good!” Summer cursed. Her gaze fixated on her daughter’s breasts, which bounced in rhythm with her thrusts. Summer roughly grabbed the hem of Ruby’s top and yanked it up, exposing her bare breasts. Summer grabbed one and began roughly squeezing and kneading it as she latched her mouth onto Ruby’s other nipple and began sucking on it while she continued fucking her daughter’s cunt.

Ruby was surprised as the pain began to subside. Her pussy was still slightly sore from the bruising her mother was giving it, but Ruby began to feel more pleasure the longer Summer paid attention to her tits. Just as Ruby felt all of the pain disappear, a new wave of intense pain struck as Summer tried to thrust the entire length of her cock into Ruby’s small pussy. 

“Ow! Mom stop! I-It won’t fit!” Ruby said.

“Then I’ll make it fucking fit.” Summer growled. An instant later Summer moaned as she managed to thrust all twelve inches inside Ruby. 

Ruby was running out of energy to fight. As Summer continuously rammed her entire length into her pussy over and over, all Ruby could do was whimper in pain. Summer had stopped paying attention to Ruby’s breasts and instead gripped her daughter’s hips tightly and focused on fucking Ruby’s pussy faster and harder. 

Summer’s breathing grew ragged and labored. She suddenly sped up her thrusting as Ruby felt her mother’s cock throb and pulsate much more frequently. 

“Ruby! Ruby! Fuck! I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna fucking fill your tight virgin cunt with my fucking cum! Take it you bitch!” Summer moaned. 

Ruby was horrified. She had never heard her mother swear once before tonight. She knew how serious Summer was at that moment. 

“Mom! Please don’t! I’m begging you please don’t! You can’t do this to your daughter!” Ruby cried, tears streaming down her face. 

But her cries fell on deaf ears. Summer continued her thrusting for a few more seconds then stopped. She moaned loudly as her cock pulsed deep inside Ruby and shot the first hot rope of cum inside her daughter. Summer’s entire body shook and convulsed as the most powerful orgasm of her life overtook her entire body. She continuously moaned as rope after rope of her thick seed coated the walls of Ruby’s pussy. Summer swore she could feel herself shooting cum directly into her daughter’s womb. Summer had fired so much cum inside Ruby that it began spilling out of her before she had even finished cumming. As Summer finally came down from her orgasm, she saw a pool of cum on the floor before she even pulled out. As soon as she did, a literal river poured out of Ruby onto the floor. 

Summer tried to stand but her legs immediately gave out and she fell on the ground beside Ruby. Summer looked at her daughter and the gravity of what she had just done sunk in. Tears welled up in her eyes as she watched her daughter cry. 

“I’m so sorry Ruby. I don’t know what came over me.” Summer said, her voice barely above a whisper. 

Ruby tried to stand up as well but also lacked the energy to do so. Instead, she rolled over onto her side facing away from her mother and said, “Don’t talk to me ever again! I hate you!” 

Summer laid there on the ground beside her daughter, trying to come up with a way to get Ruby to forgive her until she eventually fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Summer was woken up when she heard the front door slam shut. A few days had passed since she had raped Ruby and every day since has more or less started this way. Summer had no idea where she was going each day and every time she tried to ask Ruby didn’t answer. Ruby had not spoken a single word to Summer since that night. She went out every morning and returned late at night after she thought Summer had gone to bed. But, Summer wasn’t asleep. She could barely sleep after that night. Summer was completely torn up by guilt and convinced her daughter would hate her for the rest of her life. She tried to think of something she could say or do for Ruby that would help bring them together again. At this point Summer would just accept hearing Ruby speak to her one more time. Summer tried to make conversation with Ruby after she came home each night; asking her where she went but was always met with silence or a hateful glare. 

Summer groggily pulled herself out of bed. As much as she needed to go back to bed and get more sleep, her thoughts of Ruby kept her awake. She briefly considered masturbating to help her relax but immediately dismissed the idea, fearing she would end up masturbating to Ruby and make herself feel even more guilty. Summer stumbled through the bedroom and into the attached bathroom. She removed her nightgown and stepped into the shower. As she stood underneath the stream of water, pelting her head, she began her daily regimen of trying to get Ruby to like her again. 

Summer’s mind drifted until she began thinking about where Ruby was going each day. Summer began thinking that if Ruby was going wherever she was going every day then it must be some place she either really likes or is important to her. Summer thought, if she could find out where Ruby went, she could try to find some kind of topic of conversation to have with her. 

_ It’s not much, but it’s a start _ . Summer thought. With her renewed vigor, she turned off the shower and dressed herself. After eating a quick breakfast Summer headed for Ruby’s bedroom to start her investigation. She wrapped her hand around the doorknob and hesitated. Even before the events of a few nights ago, Summer forbade herself from entering Ruby’s bedroom. She was afraid she would find a pair of her daughter’s panties laying around and would be unable to control herself and use them to masturbate. After taking a handful of slow, deep breaths, Summer twisted the doorknob and forcefully pushed the door open. The first thing she noticed upon entering Ruby’s room was how clean it was. There was not a single piece of clothing left out or piece of paper out of place. Her bed was made, the curtains were drawn open to let in natural light, and there was a faint smell of strawberries permeating the room. Summer was impressed, she never was able to keep her bedroom this clean when she was Ruby’s age. 

Summer shook her head in an attempt to rid her mind of all distracting thoughts. She glanced around the room to see if anything immediately stood out. Unfortunately, it wasn’t going to be  _ that _ easy. Summer eyes wandered until they found Ruby’s dresser. Summer clenched her eyes shut, wishing she hadn’t seen that. She began thinking about the underwear Ruby had stored away in there. Being home all alone, there was nothing stopping Summer from opening the drawer, taking a fresh pair of Ruby’s panties, and using them to jerk her hardening cock off until she spilled days worth of unspent cum all over them. Summer felt her cock grow rock hard as she imagined Ruby sliding on the soiled pair of panties and having her cum pressed against her daughter’s pussy. Summer’s hard brushed against the protruding bulge in her skirt and felt her cock twitch in excitement. Summer hadn’t masturbated since she raped Ruby and was suffering the ill effects. 

Summer blocked her view of the dresser with her hand as she explored the room some more as she tried to think of anything else. Luckily, Summer found what appeared to be Ruby’s diary. She opened the small book at the last page and began flipping through it backwards, not wanting to invade her daughter’s privacy any more than necessary. She finally reached the last entry Ruby made, which was today, and began reading it aloud. 

“I still don’t know if I’ll ever forgive Mom. Even after a couple of days it doesn’t hurt any less. Anyway, I’m going to go for a swim at the public pool to clear my head and splash around and try to have at least a little bit of fun!” 

Summer’s cock throbbed. Ruby was at the pool but more importantly Ruby was in a bikini! 

_ Stop Summer! You can’t think about your daughter this way! It’s wrong!  _ She thought to herself. 

But her cock wasn’t listening. Her cock was aching, begging Summer to submit to her desires and go to the pool and spy on her daughter. Summer couldn’t recall the last time she had seen Ruby wear a swimsuit; it was definitely before Ruby hit puberty since Summer would have  _ definitely _ remembered that. 

Summer closed Ruby’s diary and quickly left the room, slamming the door behind her. Her cock was throbbing. She tried to think of anything besides Ruby to try and get it to go back down. However, the more Summer tried to not think of Ruby, the more Ruby infiltrated her mind. She began wondering how Ruby looked in a bikini now? How tightly the flimsy pieces of fabric clung to her curves. How she looked with chlorinated water cascading down her face, falling down in between her round, perky breasts and continuing down her flat, toned stomach, until the water slid over her crotch into the slight camel toe she was sporting. Summer could almost see Ruby’s nipples poking through the top; hard because of the coldness of the water. Summer licked her lips and began panting. 

_ I’ll just go and look. There’s nothing wrong with just looking, right? Besides, I have needs! And right now I need to see Ruby in a skimpy bikini!  _ Summer thought as she stormed out the front door. She tucked her erection in the waist of her skirt and covered the rest underneath her shirt. It had been a long time since Summer dared to leave the house with a fully erect cock but she didn’t care. Her mind was entirely occupied by her current objective. 

It didn’t take long for Summer to arrive at the local swimming pool. Partly because it was fairly close to their house but also because Summer was practically running to see her daughter. As soon as Summer saw the pool she ducked behind a car parked on the street. As she slowly peeked her head above the hood she scanned the area for her daughter. She sighed in disappointment after not seeing her anywhere. 

“Did she leave already?” Summer asked herself as she looked at her watch. It hadn’t been an hour since Ruby left. Maybe she went to a pool somewhere else? Summer tried to rack her brain for other pools in the area but came up empty. 

Right before Summer was about to give up she saw somebody exit the building adjacent to the pool. Her heart fluttered when she saw Ruby happily skip out and directly into the pool. For a few seconds Summer was able to take mental snapshots of Ruby in her bikini. It was even better than Summer imagined. It looked as though the top was a size too small for Ruby as her breasts were spilling out of the top and sides, exposing more than was being covered. Her bottoms were a similar story, clinging so tightly to her body that it was looked to be digging into her skin a little. Summer was too far away to see if Ruby had a visible camel toe but imagined she did. On top of her revealing outfit, as Ruby skipped her entire body jiggled with each step. Summer’s gaze was transfixed on her daughter’s breasts as they threatened to pop out of her top with every bounce. Summer couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed as Ruby waded into the pool, her body disappearing underneath the water. 

Summer huffed short breaths as she watched Ruby swim. Although her only intention was to watch she began having other ideas. Her hand moved itself to the hidden bulge in her front and began rubbing it over her clothes. Summer’s guilt was slowly being eroded away with each stroke of her cock. Her entire body ached pleasurably as she stroked herself faster. She desperately needed a release like nothing else. She nearly came when she watched Ruby climb up a ladder out of the pool and saw her bottoms had completely rode up her ass and essentially had it entirely on display. 

Summer stopped masturbating. As much as she wanted to cum right then and there, she knew that wouldn’t be good enough. Summer stood up and made a beeline for the pool. Since it was surrounded by a fence, Summer had to enter through the adjacent building. She walked in and looked around to see if anyone else was in the changing room. Once she confirmed she was alone Summer ducked into one of the bathroom stalls and closed the door. She hid in there until Ruby entered. 

The pool was fairly busy today with it being so hot outside. Right after Summer got into the stall people came in one after another. Every time the door opened her heart skipped a beat, hoping it was Ruby. After about an hour, Summer thought her heart was going to give out. Despite all the false alarms, Summer thought every time the person walking in was Ruby until she looked. Shortly after an hour, the door opened again and Summer peeked her head out once more. 

It was finally Ruby! Summer didn’t want to risk exiting the stall and having Ruby cause a scene in front of the dozen or so people in the change room as well. Luckily she didn’t have to, as Ruby walked right towards the stall Summer was hiding in. Summer was trembling in anticipation. Part of her couldn’t believe what she was about to do. A moment later the door opened. 

“Mom!? What are you -” Summer clasped her hand over Ruby’s mouth and yanked her into the stall and then used her other hand to close and lock the door. 

“Shh, don’t say anything.” Summer whispered, pressing her daughter’s body against hers. 

Ruby squirmed uncomfortably. She could feel her mother’s erection throbbing against her stomach and wanted more than anything to get away from her. Summer made quick work of pulling down her skirt and exposing her raging cock to her daughter once more. Ruby’s eyes went wide and she let out muffled cries for help under her mother’s hand. 

“It’s best for you to stay quiet Ruby,” Summer whispered, “What will people think if they see you getting fucked by your own mother?” 

Tears formed in Ruby’s eyes as she began panicking. Her Mom had a point, she remembered seeing some kids in the change room and didn’t want to subject them to seeing what Summer was about to do to her. But that didn’t stop Ruby from feeling any more betrayed and scared of her mother. She was starting to consider actually forgiving her since she could brush it off as a one time occurrence. But now, there was no way Ruby could do that and knew she would never forgive her mother. 

Ruby whimpered as Summer yanked down her bikini bottoms, literally ripping them off of her legs and leaving the tattered remains on the ground. “Remind me to buy you a new swimsuit.” Summer grunted. 

It didn’t take long for Summer to find her daughter’s pussy. As soon as her cock was pointing at Ruby’s tight pussy she thrust forward, ramming the entire length of her cock inside her daughter and slamming her against the stall door. Summer let go of Ruby’s mouth and grabbed her hips, allowing her to fuck her daughter as hard as she wanted. 

Despite Summer seeming not to care if they get caught, Ruby still cared. She covered her mouth with her own hands and only let soft moans and whimpers out. The faster Summer began thrusting, the more difficult it became for Ruby to stay quiet. Her moans gradually grew louder and louder until she had to bite into her hand as hard as she could to stop herself from moaning. 

“Yeah, you like that? You like it when your mother fucks your tight, slutty cunt?” Summer moaned. 

Ruby looked back at her mother and tried to glare at her. However, right as she turned around Summer’s cock managed to hit Ruby’s g-spot and elicited a very loud moan from her. A few seconds later there was a knock on the door. 

“Is everything alright in there?” A young girl asked. 

Summer didn’t stop fucking Ruby. She bit her hand and looked back at her mother to see if she would respond to the girl. But, Ruby saw Summer’s eyes were closed and her tongue was hanging out, transfixed in a state of extreme pleasure. Ruby rolled her eyes and stopped biting her hand to speak. 

“Y-Yeah, everything’s fine! I just -Ah!- s-stubbed my toe!” Ruby said, unable to hold back another moan as Summer slapped her ass. 

“Okay!” The girl said. Ruby could hear the pitter patter of her feet as she walked away. 

“Are you crazy!? We were almost caught!” Ruby whispered harshly. 

“Yeah, but you got so fucking tight when you were talking to her. Did almost getting caught turn you on?” Summer asked. 

Ruby blushed and declined to answer. Seeing that expression on her daughter’s face combined with the knowledge that Ruby was at least slightly aroused was enough to send Summer over the edge. 

“Fuck! I’m fucking cumming Ruby!” Summer whispered loudly as she pumped her daughter full of cum once again. 

Ruby clenched her eyes shut and braced herself against the stall door as she was helpless to the potent seed she was getting filled with. She had no idea if she got pregnant after the first time but feeling the amount of cum her mother was filling her with, and that it was much more than the first time, Ruby was convinced she had to be pregnant. Her entire body trembled in disgust over the thought of possibly being impregnated by her own mother. 

As soon as Summer finished cumming she withdrew her cock from Ruby’s cunt, spilling cum all over the toilet seat. Ruby looked around for something to wear to cover her lower half but didn’t find anything in the stall. She cracked open the stall door and peeked through the narrow opening. She found an abandoned towel on a bench just a few feet away. Ruby opened the door a bit more and poked her head out and scanned for anybody still in the room. Luckily her and Summer were completely alone. Ruby then dashed out of the stall and snatched up the towel. She didn’t acknowledge her mother as she wrapped the towel around her waist and left. 

The guilt had yet to set in for Summer as she was still bathing in the afterglow of sex with her daughter. She knew she would have to deal with Ruby at some point in the future but simply disregarded it and allowed future Summer to come up with a solution. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of the previous chapters Ruby tries to confide in someone she can trust: Glynda Goodwitch.

Ruby had to get out of that house. She couldn’t handle staying under the same roof as her mother alone for another moment. She spent all night racking her head of places she could go where her mother wouldn’t find her. Ruby thought the public pool was safe but that was now off the table. There was really nowhere else in Patch for Ruby to hide out until her dad and Yang came home. She looked all around her bedroom for ideas. After a few hours she decided to do some laundry to help clear her head. As she began loading the washer with her dirty clothes she found her Beacon Academy uniform mixed in with the rest of her dirty laundry which sparked an idea. 

Beacon was far enough away from home where Summer wouldn’t bother trying. After all, it was a two hour airbus ride. It was perfect! Ruby quickly filled the washer with the rest of her clothes and began doing laundry. Ruby packed a bag of essentials while she waited for her laundry to be done. She wanted to have a freshly cleaned uniform before heading off to the Academy. 

It didn’t occur to Ruby until she was already in the air but she wondered if there would be any teachers at school even though it was summer. Would the school even be open? Her anxiety began to rise as the ship came closer and closer to the school. As soon as the ship landed and Ruby exited the vehicle she breathed a huge sigh of relief as she saw a couple of people roaming the campus. There weren’t many people around but there was enough for Ruby to confirm that the school was still open. She then made a beeline for one teacher’s office in particular. Glynda Goodwitch. 

Ruby wasn’t on the best terms with her, or any of her teachers for that matter, but she thought she could confide in Glynda. Talking through what she had been through the past week to another woman might help her get over this quicker. As Ruby entered the school she noticed there were more people around than were outside. It wasn’t a significant increase, but it was enough for Ruby to pass someone in the halls every few seconds, and that’s when she noticed something strange. Ruby tried to give a friendly hello to everyone she passed but every time they looked at her they quickly looked away and their face went red and didn’t respond to her. That was the case with everyone Ruby passed. She was incredibly confused. She thought there might have been something on her face but would have to wait until she met up with Glynda to know for sure. 

Ruby walked past an empty classroom and was about to continue walking to Glynda’s office before she noticed someone familiar in the room. As she stopped and peeked her head in she saw that it was Glynda! She was sitting hunched over her desk engrossed with a thick textbook she was currently reading. Ruby’s first thought was to leave and try to find another teacher to talk to and not to disturb Glynda. But, as she thought of her other options, namely Dr. Oobleck and Professor Port, she quickly realized she really had no other options. Ruby timidly walked in the room and slowly walked toward Glynda’s desk. She didn’t seem to notice Ruby as she stopped right in front of her desk. 

Ruby waited a few seconds before speaking up, “Um… Hi there.” She quietly said. 

Glynda’s eyes flicked upwards and looked at Ruby. “Miss Rose, you’re aware school doesn’t start for another month correct?” Glynda’s eyes went wide as she said “And what happened to your uniform!?” 

“Oh, yeah I was doing laundry last night and somehow my uniform shrunk like a lot. Part of the reason I came today was to get a new one. But that’s not the main reason I’m here.” Ruby began explaining. 

As Ruby continued speaking Glynda wasn’t listening. Her eyes were all over Ruby’s body in her now-skimpy uniform. Her skirt covered almost nothing now. Glynda could clearly see Ruby’s scarlet red panties and if she turned around Glynda had no doubts she would be able to see the entirety of her cute, round butt. Glynda’s breathing grew heavy. The longer she stared at Ruby’s lower half the more aroused she became. But she had no idea where else to look! Ruby’s upper half was even more exposed. Glynda had no idea why Ruby even bothered wearing her white blouse as the top four buttons had already burst, exposing Ruby’s modest cleavage being held up by a matching scarlet bra. Ruby had already seemed to have ditched the jacket of the uniform, most likely because that was the one article she couldn’t get on no matter how much she tried, Glynda thought. She continued watching Ruby speak, but not absorbing any of the words. Glynda was too distracted by her own growing arousal. She knew how wrong it was to be attracted to one of her students but she couldn’t help herself. This situation was becoming dangerous for Glynda. If she became any more aroused her cock would start to get hard. 

One thing Glynda hadn’t told anyone was the fact she was a futanari. She was afraid people would treat her differently if they knew she had a cock, and a rather large one at that. When it was fully erect, it stood at 13 inches. Not only that, but it was thick too. Glynda always made sure when school was in session to masturbate at least twice in the morning to ensure she wouldn’t get hard at any point in the day while she was teaching. But, since school was out she relaxed a bit on the masturbation. She was so busy with prepping for the following semester that Glynda hadn’t masturbated in a few days, and that was  _ very _ quickly becoming apparent. 

“Are you listening to me!?” Ruby asked angrily as she slammed her hand against Glynda’s desk, causing another button to pop off of her blouse. 

“Y-Yes I am.” Glynda was staring directly at Ruby’s chest as that happened. Her medium-sized, perky breasts were almost completely free. Glynda felt her cock start to grow hard. 

“So, what do you think I should do?” Ruby asked. 

Glynda began to panic. She had to quickly think of something to say that wouldn’t tip Ruby off to the fact she wasn’t actually listening. 

“Could you go over it again in more detail? I just want to have a clear grasp of your situation before I give you any advice.” Glynda said, hoping it was applicable to what Ruby said. 

Ruby sighed and took a deep breath. “Okay, if you're sure that’s what’s best…” 

“It is Miss Rose, trust me.” Glynda said. 

“Well, I guess I’ll start from the beginning again. My own mother has been raping me.” Ruby said. 

“Oh no, that’s horrible!” Glynda said, despite the fact she could feel her cock grow even harder at the thought of Ruby getting fucked. 

“It is! Like, the other day when we were watching a movie in the fort we made and then out of nowhere she forced me onto the ground and forced her thing inside of me.” Ruby explained. 

“Now, when you say ‘her thing’ do you mean-” Glynda began. 

“Yes! My mom has a dick! And she forced it inside of me and started having sex with me against my will!” Ruby said. 

Glynda was incredibly grateful that she was sitting at her desk and was able to hide her now-raging erection. She knew she had to stop listening to Ruby and make her leave so she could masturbate but she couldn’t bring herself to leave her alone in her time of need. 

“Keep going, what exactly happened? The more detail you can give the better.” Glynda said. 

“Okay, she then climbed on top of me and pinned me to the ground as she kept thrusting over and over again. No matter how much I cried or begged her to stop she just kept going. Now that I think about it, I think me begging her to stop just made her go faster and harder.” Ruby explained. 

The more Ruby spoke the more difficult it became for Glynda to keep her hands off herself. It was so so wrong for her to be getting turned on by hearing Ruby describe her rape, and by her mother no less! Glynda couldn’t help it. Seeing Ruby describe something so sexual in that skimpy outfit would drive anyone crazy. At least, that’s what Glynda told herself so she didn’t feel as bad. 

“I-I think it would help if you could show me how it happened, from your perspective of course.” Glynda said as she slid a hand down her skirt. 

“If you think it’ll help…” Ruby said as she reluctantly lowered herself onto the ground. She moved away from Glynda’s desk to give her a better view. Ruby then braced herself against the desk in front of her as she began moving back and forth, as if she was being fucked. 

“It was like this.” Ruby said as she kept moving. She had stuck her ass into the air, her skirt flipping up and exposing her panties in their entirety. 

Glynda was shocked how little they covered. Most of her ass was exposed save for a small section near the middle. At least her pussy was covered. However, the more Ruby moved the more her panties strained against her body, eventually giving her a very clear camel toe.

“Then, when she finished, which she did inside of me I might add, it was like this.” Ruby explained as she began moving her body more aggressively against the desk. 

It really did look to Glynda like Ruby was getting fucked hard. She could barely contain herself. She was already stroking her hard cock under her skirt as she watched Ruby act out her rape. Her eyes were drawn to Ruby’s chest. Her breasts bounced rhythmically which Glynda was entranced by. She then noticed the remaining buttons on Ruby’s blouse strain more the more Ruby moved until finally the rest of the buttons popped off simultaneously. Ruby didn’t seem to notice even after she stopped moving. 

“And that was what it was like.” Ruby said. 

Glynda was furiously pumping her cock underneath her desk. She had already forsaken her skirt to get better access to her throbbing erection. Glynda looked at Ruby as she finished speaking. She looked so innocent. So helpless. Her thoughts were clouded by lust. The last shred of logic Glynda had in her begged her to cum before she did anything to Ruby, so she kept jerking her cock while staring intensely at Ruby. 

“Miss Goodwitch? Are you okay? You're breathing kinda heavily and you’re looking at me kind of weird.” Ruby said as she stood up and began walking to Glynda’s desk. 

Glynda couldn’t stop masturbating now. She was way too turned on. Her only hope was to finish in the next few seconds before Ruby saw anything, but it was too late. Instead of staying on the opposite side of the desk from her Ruby walked around to Glynda’s side and gasped in horror. 

“W-W-What are you doing Miss Goodwitch?” Ruby asked, her voice barely above a whisper. 

She was caught. There was no explaining her way out of this one. Glynda figured if her career was already over she might as well have fun with it. She stood up and said, “Something I’ve wanted to do for a long time.” 

Ruby began backing away, but Glynda matched her movements. Just as Ruby started to turn around to run away Glynda grabbed her wrist and used her other hand to pull Ruby towards her, pressing her cock against her ass. 

“P-Please don’t do this…” Ruby begged. 

“I can’t help it Ruby. I have to.” Glynda said as she began grinding herself against Ruby. 

Glynda moaned loudly. She forgot how good it felt to rub her cock against something that wasn’t her hand. There was already precum leaking out Glynda’s cock just seconds after she started grinding against Ruby. Her tight ass felt amazing, but it wasn’t enough for Glynda. She hooked a couple of fingers into Ruby’s panties and began pulling them down. 

“Stop! Please!!!” Ruby pleaded, tears forming in her eyes. 

Glynda ignored her and yanked them down anyway, exposing Ruby’s ass and tight, young pussy. Glynda groaned in approval. She then pushed Ruby and bent her over the nearest desk. As much as Ruby tried to squirm out of Glynda’s clutches she was no match for the older, stronger woman. 

“I’ll give you whatever you want! I won’t even tell anyone about this if you stop right now! Just please don’t do this!” Ruby cried in a last attempt to get Glynda to stop. 

Glynda felt a pang of guilt quickly wash over her however, that just turned her on even more. She was already about to burst by the time she guided her cock down to Ruby’s tight opening. Glynda didn’t waste another second as she thrusted her cock forward as hard as she could, forcing the entire length deep inside of Ruby. 

“Oh fuck yes! Your pussy feels so fucking good!” Glynda moaned. She was pleasantly surprised that Ruby was able to take her massive cock, not many people could. 

Ruby cried out in pain as Glynda began thrusting. It felt to Ruby like her pussy was being torn apart with every thrust. She didn’t know how much of this she could bear. Glynda’s cock was so much bigger than her mother’s. But Glynda didn’t seem to care about Ruby’s comfort whatsoever as she relentlessly pounded her cock into Ruby over and over. 

Glynda could hardly bear the feeling of Ruby’s hot pussy tightly gripping her shaft. The fact that Glynda was in the middle of a very long dry spell might have had something to do with it, but Ruby’s pussy was by far the best-feeling cunt she had ever fucked. Glynda moaned louder and louder, not caring if anyone heard. She had forgotten the door to the classroom was still wide open when she started fucking Ruby but she didn’t care. If she was going to lose her job she might as well have an audience, Glynda thought as she continued fucking Ruby as hard as she could. 

Ruby began letting out yelps of pain with every thrust. She could already feel the bruises forming on the walls of her tight pussy. She became worried that after Glynda was done with her her pussy would never be the same. It would forever be stretched out, unable to pleasure any cock smaller than Glynda’s. 

That was Glynda’s goal. To make Ruby’s pussy change to match the shape of her cock, and hers alone. She wanted nothing more than to be able to use Ruby Rose as her own personal cum dumpster for years to come. Just the thought drove Glynda wild. 

“OH FUCK! RUBY I’M ABOUT TO CUM!!!” Glynda screamed at the top of her lungs. 

“No please! I beg you not inside! What if I get pregnant!?” Ruby cried. 

“Then I guess you’ll get pregnant. OH FUCK! Here it comes! I’m about to fucking breed you, you little fucking slut!” Glynda moaned. 

Ruby used every ounce of her remaining strength to try and get away but it was no use. Glynda had her fingers hooked into Ruby’s soft skin, holding her in place as she pumped her pussy full of what felt like gallons of cum. This was by far the biggest load Ruby had taken in her pussy. If she didn’t get pregnant from her mother she most definitely got pregnant from Glynda. 

After completely draining every last drop of cum inside of Ruby, Glynda gently pulled her sensitive shaft out of her, letting a river of cum pour out of Ruby and run down her leg. 

“Thanks for that Ruby,” Glynda took a deep breath and continued, “I haven’t had such a good fuck in a  _ very _ long time.” 

Ruby silently got up from the desk and gathered her clothes. She was at a complete loss. She was quickly running out of people she could trust. She stumbled her way out of the classroom and tried thinking of somewhere else she could go. 

“Maybe Weiss could take me in?” Ruby thought out loud. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Needing someone else to confide in Ruby decides to stay with Weiss. But what will happen when Weiss' mother finds out she has such an attractive friend?

Being completely distraught by what Glynda did to her, Ruby left Beacon immediately. On the airship back to Patch Ruby called Weiss to see if she could stay with her for a while. Luckily, Weiss not only answered but also took pity on Ruby and allowed her to stay for as long as she needed. After that was sorted out, Ruby went home quickly to pack a suitcase of the bare essentials. 

“Where are you going?” Summer asked, blocking the doorway to Ruby’s bedroom. 

“None of your business.” Ruby stated as she closed her suitcase. 

“When are you going to be back?” She asked. 

“I don’t know.” 

“Can we at least talk about -” 

“TALK ABOUT WHAT!?” Ruby shouted, “You don’t get to talk to me after what you did. I’m going to stay with someone who actually cares about me!” 

“I-I’m sorry Ruby.” Summer said, on the verge of tears. 

“Bye.” Ruby said as she pushed her way past her mother. 

“What am I going to tell your father and sister?” Summer asked. 

“You can start by telling them what you did to me. Hopefully then they’ll see how much of a monster you really are and have you arrested.” Ruby said coldly as she opened the front door. She didn’t give Summer an opportunity to answer before slamming it shut behind her. 

Ruby breathed a huge sigh of relief. She knew Yang and her dad would be worried that she was gone but knew they would understand once they heard the full story. The next order of business was for Ruby to find a way to Atlas. 

  
  


Getting to Atlas overall wasn’t difficult; it just took a while. Luckily Weiss went so far as to send Ruby a route of the airships she had to ride and transfer to on the way there. After a handful of transfers and almost a full day of travelling Ruby finally arrived at the front door of the Schnee manor. Ruby was taken aback from the sheer size of the place. She knew Weiss was rich, but didn’t realize she was  _ this  _ rich. Ruby felt intimidated as she raised her fist to knock on the door. She ended up standing there for several minutes frozen in place.

_ It was a mistake to come here. Weiss probably changed her mind. There’s no way I’ll fit in staying at such a fancy place. What was I thinking asking Weiss to let me stay here? _ Ruby thought to herself. However, just as Ruby was about to turn and walk away the door opened. 

“Well don’t just stand there. Are you coming in or not?” Weiss asked. 

“I’m sorry! I just didn’t know - I mean - I thought - Is it really okay?” Ruby stammered. 

Weiss giggled. “Of course it’s okay. I wouldn’t have invited you otherwise.” 

“Ahh thank you Weiss!” Ruby said as she dropped her suitcase and pulled Weiss into a tight hug. 

“Right. I got it. I’m amazing. Can you please let go of me? You’re crushing my spine.” Weiss said. 

“Oh, sorry!” Ruby said, immediately letting go of her. 

“That’s quite alright. Why don’t you grab your bag and follow me to your room?” Weiss suggested. 

“Of course!” Ruby said, quickly picking up her suitcase and following Weiss inside. 

“Okay so the first rule of being here is -” 

“Wow! It’s so big in here! What do you do with so much space? Oh! Is that a butler!? Do you seriously have servants living in your house!? That’s so cool!” 

Weiss shook her head and laughed. She was relieved Ruby was enjoying herself after the horrors she must have endured. “I’ll answer all of your questions Ruby, but first, let’s get to your room. I think you’re going to like it.” 

“I can’t wait! Thank you again so much for letting me stay here! You’re seriously the greatest friend I could have asked for!” Ruby said as she tried to hug Weiss again. 

Weiss rolled her eyes and smiled as she let Ruby hug her once again. “It’s the least I could do for my team leader.” 

At that moment, an older woman walked past the two girls. Ruby didn’t recognize her but thought she looked kind of like an older version of Weiss. There was something off about the woman as she walked past, like she couldn’t find her balance and was barely keeping herself upright with each step she took. Plus when the woman got close to Ruby a heavy smell hit her nostrils. As much as Ruby wanted to cover her nose she didn’t want to seem rude. Ruby didn’t realize it at the time but as the woman walked down the hall and turned the corner she felt all of the muscles in her body were tense. Ruby loosened up as she pulled away from Weiss. 

“And besides, I know exactly what it’s like to have a mother who doesn’t care about you.” Weiss solemnly said. 

“Weiss, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know…” Ruby said, her voice barely above a whisper. 

“It’s fine. Let’s just go to your room.” Weiss said as she took off down the hall. 

“Gah! Wait up!” Ruby yelled as she ran after her. 

“No way!  _ This _ is my room!?” Ruby asked, wide-eyed and in awe of the extremely spacious and luxurious room. 

“Yeah, sorry there’s no en-suite bathroom but this is the only spare bedroom we had available on such short notice.” Weiss explained. 

“Are you kidding!? This has to be at least three times as big as my room back at home!” Ruby exclaimed as she threw her suitcase onto the bed. 

“So you don’t hate it?” Weiss asked. 

“Hate it!? I love it!” Ruby said, jumping and landing face-first onto the king-sized bed. “Ahh, so soft…” Ruby hummed as she buried her face into the duvet. 

Weiss giggled. “Well, I’m glad it’s up to your standards. Do you have any questions?” 

Ruby thought for a moment but shook her head. “No, I don’t think so. Thank you again for this Weiss. You really are a good friend.” 

Weiss smiled at Ruby, “You’re welcome. I just want you to feel safe.” Weiss turned around and began walking out of the room before she stopped and looked back at Ruby and said, “Before I forget, there’s a bathroom down the hall. It’s the third door on your left if you leave here and turn left. Just in case if you wanted a shower.” 

A shower sounded wonderful to Ruby. She hadn’t cleaned herself since before she went to Beacon. “Thank you Weiss. I think I’ll take a shower now actually.” 

“There’s towels and shampoo and everything else you might need in there already.” Weiss explained. 

Ruby got up and walked past Weiss. “This place is perfect!” Ruby said as she cheerfully made her way to the bathroom. 

“Not as perfect as you might think.” Weiss muttered once Ruby was out of earshot. 

Ruby was enamored by the bathroom. Once again, it was way bigger and way fancier than any other bathroom she had been in before. Ruby was nervous to take a shower and dirty the pristine marble floors or the streak-less glass door to the shower. It looked like nobody had ever used this bathroom before, and with how big this house was Ruby wouldn’t have been surprised if that was the case. But at the end of the day, Ruby’s need to have a shower trumped her desire to keep the bathroom clean. So, Ruby finally stripped off her clothes and turned on the shower. After being surprised at it only taking seconds for the water to heat up to the perfect temperature Ruby let out a loud sigh of pleasure as the hot water cascaded over her skin. 

  
  


“Ah! Ah! Ah! You’re so hot!” Willow moaned as she jerked her cock while watching the live camera feed from the guest bathroom Ruby was currently showering in. 

Willow had initially installed security cameras all over the mansion so she might catch her husband either committing a crime and/or abusing her so she could give it to the police and have him arrested. But, another use Willow quickly discovered for the cameras was for spying on people in the shower. She started off watching her daughter Weiss showering, but the guilt after she came the first few times was too much for Willow to bear. So much so that even after she stopped masturbating to her daughter she could only handle being in her presence while she was completely drunk off of wine. She found herself in Weiss’ presence so much that she ended up having to be drunk all day every day. She tried distancing herself from her daughter but her addiction was too far in at that point and Willow continued to drink anyway. 

Now, being as drunk as she was, felt no shame jerking off to her daughter’s friend. In fact, she welcomed it. It was the first time Willow truly enjoyed masturbating in a very long time. She had no idea why Weiss decided to have a friend over all of a sudden but when she found out it would be another girl Willow didn’t ask anymore questions. 

“Oh fuck! You’re making me so fucking hard!” Willow drunkenly moaned loudly. She wanted to cum so bad. But then, a dirty thought crossed her mind. 

What if she watched the redhead bathe in person?

That thought alone made Willow’s cock throb. It was too good to pass up. She didn’t bother putting on pants as she left her bedroom and stumbled down the halls of the mansion. She knew all of the paths to take that would have the least amount of risk of running into someone and it worked. Willow didn’t pass a single person as she reached the guest bathroom. She listened on the other side of the door before she entered. Willow could hear the water still going as Ruby happily hummed an unfamiliar tune. Willow couldn’t wait anymore. She took a deep breath and opened the door. 

She left it open as she tiptoed her way in, hoping Ruby wouldn’t notice. She somehow didn’t as she had her eyes closed while she washed her hair. Even though the glass from the shower door had fogged somewhat and was obscuring some of Ruby’s features that didn’t stop Willow from jerking her cock harder and faster than ever. This is what she had been missing. It turned Willow on to no end to masturbate just a few feet from an extremely attractive young girl completely oblivious to her. 

“Oh Gods…” Willow moaned. 

Ruby’s eyes shot open and she whipped her head to the source of the sound. She screamed and covered herself as she realized there was someone in the bathroom with her. 

“W-Who are you? What are you doing in here?” Ruby asked. 

Willow didn’t stop masturbating as she spoke, “I’m Weiss’ mother, Willow, it’s a pleasure to meet you…” 

“Ruby.” 

“Ruby!” 

“You didn’t answer my other question. What are you doing in here?” 

Willow was too fueled by alcohol and lust to stop now. She wanted more. She needed more. Her cock ached for something more than her hand stroking it. Willow held her cock as she walked closer to the shower door. 

“I came to watch you Ruby. After I knew you were staying over I started watching you shower from my spy camera that I set up in this room. But that wasn’t enough…” Willow trailed off as she stepped right in front of the door to the shower, “I wanted to see you in person.”

“Okay, well you saw me in person or whatever so you can go now.” Ruby said, turning her back to Willow as she tried to hide more of herself from the older woman.”

“I can’t though…” Willow began as she slowly pushed the shower door open, “After seeing you naked like this made my cock crave for more.” Willow stepped into the shower with Ruby, fully clothed and with the shower still running. 

“W-What do you mean exactly?” Ruby asked quietly, afraid she knew the answer already. 

Willow stepped closer to Ruby and gently caressed her arm with the back of her hand, “It means…” Willow paused as she lowered her mouth to be level with Ruby’s ear. Even from here Ruby was assaulted with the stench of alcohol emanating from Willow’s mouth, “That I want to fuck you.” 

“No! Please don’t! WEISS HELP!!!” Ruby screamed. 

Willow quickly clamped her hand over Ruby’s mouth and harshly whispered, “Don’t do that again or you’ll regret it. Got it?” She asked. 

Ruby slowly nodded her head, tears streaming down her face. 

“Good. Now stay right there and take my cock. Willow growled. 

Ruby let out a loud whimper. She desperately wanted this to not happen again. She began wondering what she deserved to have this happen to her so many times. Ruby shook in fear as she placed her hands on the wall of the shower to brace herself for what was about to come. 

“Here it comes. Are you ready to take my cock?” Willow breathed into Ruby’s ear. 

“N-No. Please. I’m begging you, don’t do this.” Ruby sniffled.

Willow responded by thrusting her cock inside of Ruby’s tight, young pussy. 

“Holy fuck! This is amazing!” Willow moaned as she began fucking Ruby. 

“WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!?” Weiss shouted as she ran into the bathroom. 

“Weiss! Thank goodness you’re here! Tell her to stop!” Ruby begged. 

Weiss was about to say something until she saw what was happening. Her own mother was raping Ruby. Seeing it happen in front of her after knowing Ruby had already suffered through this several times already should have sent Weiss into a frenzy to protect one of her closest friends. However, her body was reacting much differently. Weiss felt her own cock begin to stir. The longer she stood there and watched her mother ram her huge cock into a defenseless, innocent Ruby Weiss felt herself grow harder and harder, until she couldn’t bear it anymore. 

“W-What are you waiting for Weiss!? Do -Ow!- Do something!” Ruby cried as Willow gave her ass a hard slap. 

Weiss was horrified to find her hand subconsciously moving under her skirt and grab onto her rock hard shaft. “I-I can’t.” Weiss whispered. 

“Oh fuck yes! You’re gonna make me cum at this rate!” Willow moaned loudly, her voice reverberating off every surface in the bathroom directly into Weiss’ ears. 

Weiss gently moved her hand up her shaft and said, “I’m sorry Ruby.” 

“Why are you saying that!? HELP ME WEISS!!!” Ruby cried. 

“Good girl Weiss,” Willow moaned, “Now watch - Mmm fuck!- as I fuck your friend and fill her up with cum. I might even get her pregnant. Would you like that? Do you want to watch your friend get impregnated by your mother?” 

Weiss began stroking her cock. The shame and guilt she felt only seemed to heighten her pleasure and quickly started stroking her cock much faster, moaning all the while.

“There’s your answer Ruby.” Willow groaned, “Looks like Weiss wants to watch me give her a new sibling. Doesn’t that sound nice?” 

“STOP! PLEASE!” Ruby cried once again, even knowing her pleas fell on deaf ears. 

Both of the Schnee women doubled their efforts. Willow fucking Ruby so hard that she slammed her face into the shower wall with every thrust and Weiss stroking her cock so fast that she knew she was about to cum already. The last thing Weiss thought would turn her on would be shame and guilt. Not only that but she thought she was strong enough to suppress her feelings and think logically in situations like this. She was incredibly disappointed and ashamed of herself, but not enough to make her stop. 

“I’m sorry Ruby but I’m about to cum!” Weiss moaned as she flipped her skirt up to expose her throbbing cock. 

“Fuck me too!” Willow moaned. 

“NOT INSIDE! I CAN’T TAKE ANY INSIDE TODAY IT’S NOT SAFE!!!” Ruby screamed at the top of her lungs. 

Willow moaned incoherently as she rapidly pounded her cock in and out of Ruby, making her entire wet body jiggle. Willow could only handle seeing Ruby like that for a few seconds before draining her balls deep inside of Ruby’s pussy, shooting her cum directly into her womb. 

Seeing her mother impregnate Ruby sent Weiss over the edge as well. Weiss let out a high-pitched squeal as she fired rope after rope of thick, white cum all over the shower door and the floor. Weiss felt so much shame in cumming so much, but that feeling only seemed to prolong her orgasm for so much longer. Once Weiss came down from her orgasm she looked at the huge mess she made and tears welled up in her eyes. The reality of what she had just done had set in. She couldn’t bear to even look at Ruby anymore. Weiss had failed her. Utterly and completely. Weiss ran out of the bathroom crying her eyes out, knowing she had just lost her best friend. 

Willow on the other hand felt fine. In her drunk state she was able to completely disregard her shame as she pulled out of Ruby causing the redhead to collapse to the floor. Willow stepped out of the shower, a little annoyed over how wet her clothes were now. She simply shrugged her shoulders and left the bathroom without saying another word, hoping that Weiss would bring over more friends soon. 

Ruby just stayed on the floor of the shower, not knowing what to do next. Everywhere she went ended up the same. She had no idea who else she could turn to. After what happened here with Weiss and before with Glynda there was no way Ruby could trust anyone outside of her family. Speaking of which, her own mother was out of the question, which only left two people in Ruby’s mind that she could still trust: Her father and sister.


	5. Chapter 5

When Yang returned home from her trip that’s when she received a call from Ruby. After a few minutes of crying on the phone Yang just told Ruby to relax and for her to tell her exactly what happened when she came back home. That phone call really disturbed Yang. She had never heard Ruby that upset before, even when they were younger Ruby never got  _ that _ upset. Yang couldn’t focus. She had to know what happened. In between Ruby’s sobs she said the word ‘Mom’ a few times so Yang thought that maybe Summer knew something about what happened to Ruby. However, when Yang approached Summer about Ruby she only received silence, which only made her even more concerned. Yang couldn’t focus on anything as she waited for Ruby to come home. Yang couldn’t even talk to her dad about this since he immediately left as soon as he dropped her off at home for a trip related to work. 

It took almost a full day for Ruby to come home after the initial phone call. Yang hardly slept a wink that night and was exhausted the following morning. She tried calling and texting Ruby but she wouldn’t answer. Yang feared the worst. She couldn’t wait anymore. She got dressed and was about to walk out the front door when the front door opened. 

“Ruby!” Yang shouted. She ran to her younger sister and pulled her into a tight hug. 

Ruby started crying immediately and collapsed into Yang’s arms. 

“Come on, let’s go to my room so we can talk.” Yang whispered as she gently rubbed her sister’s head. 

Ruby gently nodded and Yang slowly led her away.

  
  


“A-And then that’s when she… that’s when she…” Ruby couldn’t finish her sentence as she sobbed uncontrollably into her older sister’s arms. 

“Shh it’s okay Ruby. You’re safe now. I’ll keep you safe.” Yang said as she wrapped her arms around Ruby. 

They stayed like that for the next few minutes. Yang sat there in disbelief. She couldn’t get over how all of the women in Ruby’s life who she was supposed to trust the most could do these abhorrent things to her. She had done nothing to deserve this. And Yang didn’t buy when Ruby said they did it because ‘they just couldn’t help themselves’. Yang was also a futanari but she had never even considered doing anything like that to Ruby. 

“You did nothing wrong Ruby. All of those people are sick monsters,” She paused for a moment before continuing, “Our own mother included.” 

“What -hic- what can we do though?” Ruby asked. “It’s not like we can just up and leave!” 

Yang let go of Ruby and stood up. “Why can’t we?! I mean, not on our own. But if we tell Dad what happened I’m certain he’ll take our side! We can start a new life together, one where you’re completely safe from all of this.” 

Ruby looked up at Yang and smiled for the first time in days. She sniffled and wiped a tear from her eye. “Do you mean that? Is that really possible?” Ruby asked. 

“Absolutely,” Yang said confidently, “And Dad will be back in a couple of days so I’ll make sure Mom stays away from you in the meantime. You won’t even have to see her. I’ll keep you safe.”

Ruby slowly stood up and smiled at Yang. “Thank you Yang, for everything.” 

Yang hugged her again, “I’m always here for you Ruby.” 

“Thank you.” Ruby whispered. 

Yang pulled away and said, “So! What do you want to do now?” 

Ruby thought for a moment and said, “Well, I really do need a shower…”

Yang chuckled, “I wasn’t gonna say anything but yeah, you really do!” 

Ruby playfully shoved her and smiled. “But before I do I have another favor to ask you.” 

“Anything. All you need to do is ask.” 

“Could you wait outside the door and keep watch?” Ruby asked, tears welling up in her eyes as memories of her last shower came rushing back. 

“Of course! Anything you want!” Yang quickly said. 

“Thank you.” 

Ruby then hopped into the shower as Yang sat right outside of the door watching for Summer. But, for the first time since that first phone call from Ruby Yang was able to relax. Her younger sister was home safe and sound and under her protection. Yang’s fatigue caught up with her as she listened to the shower running, the noise of the water running and Ruby cleaning herself, relaxing her immensely. Yang couldn’t keep her eyes open anymore. She figured she could close her eyes and rest for a couple of minutes while Ruby finished her shower. 

Yang’s eyes shot open as she heard the sounds of Ruby crying. She jumped up and stumbled towards the source of the sound in her fatigue, stumbling and nearly tripping over herself as she ran down the hall. Yang stopped and snapped her head to the left and looked into their parents’ bedroom, where she found Ruby and Summer. 

It was Yang’s worst nightmare. Summer was very clearly raping Ruby again on the bed. They were facing towards the mirror giving Yang a clear profile view of the two if them fucking. Yang wanted to run in there and tackle Summer more than anything, but when she tried to move her legs they wouldn’t move. She was frozen in place right there in the doorway. All Yang could do was stand there and watch in horror. What was even more horrifying was how Yang’s body was reacting to the scene in front of her. 

Her cock started to grow hard. A wave of shame washed over Yang, causing her to grow even harder. Her eyes were drawn to Ruby’s breasts as they bounced with each thrust. She didn’t realize her younger sister’s breasts were so big. If they kept growing at this rate Yang figured they would end up bigger than hers. 

_ What the fuck am I thinking about?! _ Yang thought.  _ That’s my little sister being raped by our mother! I have to help her! Legs! Move! _

But she still couldn’t move. Her body was urging her to keep watching as her cock grew harder still. Yang hated her own body at that moment. She couldn’t believe that she was actually getting turned on by this. Seconds later Yang was completely hard. She had to do something. She wouldn’t be able to explain herself if Ruby or Summer caught her in this position with a hard dick. As much as Yang hated to admit it there was only one way she could get rid of her erection quickly. 

She wrapped her hand around her shaft as she continued to watch Summer rape Ruby. This was the most deplorable thing Yang had ever done in her entire life. She prayed she would be able to finish before either Summer or Ruby caught her. She began stroking her cock quickly. Yang tried closing her eyes and focusing on something other than the scene in front of her. But, as soon as she closed her eyes all Yang could focus on was the sounds Summer and Ruby were making. The wet slap each time Summer thrusted into Ruby drove Yang crazy. Not to mention the awful things Summer was saying. 

“Oh fuck! I’m so close Ruby! I’m gonna cum!!!” Summer moaned. 

“No! Mom! Please don’t! Yang! Where are you? Help me!” Ruby cried. 

Yang felt immense guilt hearing Ruby say that. She knew she needed to help her younger sister. But she also needed to cum before she could do that so she kept jerking her cock. It didn’t take long for Yang to reach her peak. She began breathing hard as her hand became a blur over her cock. 

“Ruby, I’m so sorry…” She quietly moaned. Her breathing quickened, she was so close. Too close to stop now, all she needed was a few more strokes. 

“Need help with that?” Summer asked. 

Yang’s eyes shot open and her hand stopped moving. She looked at Summer in horror, who was looking right at her as she pulled out of Ruby. 

“Yang! What are you doing!?” Ruby cried as she turned her head to look at her older sister. 

Yang was overcome with emotion. The shame and guilt were eating her alive. But she was still so horny. She didn’t want to be aroused but her body had other plans. Yang was speechless as she blinked at Ruby, searching for something to say, but Yang knew nothing she could say would help Ruby at all. Yang had betrayed Ruby. Utterly and completely. There was nothing Yang could do for her anymore. 

“Yes Yang. What  _ were _ you doing?” Summer asked. 

“I… I…” Yang stammered. 

“Were you perhaps, jerking off to the sight of me having sex with Ruby?” Summer asked. 

“There’s no way that would happen! Not in a million years! Please tell her that’s not what you were doing Yang! Please say that this is a huge misunderstanding and that you’re going to kick her ass!” Ruby plead, tears streaming down her face. 

Before Yang could answer Summer spoke, “You know, I see how hard you are. I bet you need a nice, tight pussy to fuck. And there’s one right here.” Summer gestured to Ruby, “I won’t say anything if you decide to take advantage of this situation.” 

“Mom!? What are you saying!? There’s no way Yang would do that! Come on Yang! Kick her ass already!” Ruby yelled. 

Yang was torn. In her rational head she knew she had to do the right thing and kick Summer’s ass but, her cock desperately wanted to fuck something. Even though Yang was right on the edge and a couple of strokes from her hand would finish her off her cock wanted more. It needed more. The logical thing for Yang, which she considered for a moment, would be to just fuck Summer. But her cock didn’t want Summer. It wanted Ruby. Yang knew her pussy had to be tighter. She imagined how good it would feel wrapped around her shaft. 

_ STOP! That’s your SISTER Yang!!! _ She thought. 

“I know you want to Yang, I see it in your eyes from the way you’re looking at her.” Summer said. “I even got her tied down so she won’t be going anywhere. You can do whatever you want to her.” 

“YANG! Please, just fucking stop waiting already and kick. Her. Ass!” Ruby cursed. 

Yang’s cock twitched and she nearly came. She had never heard Ruby say the f-word before. It sounded so hot coming from her. Yang was right on the edge. Precum was oozing from her cock. Just one stroke, or Ruby’s pussy. Yang knew what she wanted more. She breathed a heavy sigh and climbed onto the bed. 

“I’m so sorry Ruby. I hope you’ll forgive me someday.” 

“YANG! HOW COULD YOU!?” Ruby wailed, tears running down her face. 

“Oh my fucking God. This is really happening.One of my daughters is about to fucking rape the other.” Summer muttered. 

Yang ignored Summer’s comment and climbed behind Ruby. She nearly came as she saw Summer’s cum flowing out of her pussy. But, Yang was able to hold off long enough to aim the head of her cock to Ruby’s used pussy. 

“I’m begging you… Yang… please don’t do this.” Ruby whimpered as she ran out of energy to fight. She knew she couldn’t stop what was about to happen. 

“I’m sorry Ruby!” Yang said one final time before she thrusted her cock forward, plunging it deep inside of her younger sister. 

“Oh wow…” Summer moaned as she watched. “I always wanted this to happen but never thought it would happen in a million years! Fuck! Yang you look so fucking hot fucking Ruby’s slutty little cunt.” 

Yang moaned loudly as she fucked Ruby slowly. She felt way better than she could have ever imagined. Ruby’s pussy was so much tighter and hotter than Blake’s. Yang didn’t know if it was her arousal talking but she wanted to fuck Ruby instead of Blake for the rest of her life. Ruby’s pussy was heaven on Earth. 

“Wow! You’re really fucking going at it Yang.” Summer commented, “Does your younger sister’s tight cunt really feel that good?” 

Yang moaned loudly. She grabbed onto Ruby’s hips and fucked her harder. Her cock felt like it was melting from pleasure the harder she fucked Ruby. She was surprised she hadn’t cum yet but she wasn’t complaining. Yang wanted this pleasure to last forever. 

“Oh Gods, I’m so close!” Yang moaned. 

“Yes! Fucking fill Ruby’s cunt with your hot fucking load Yang! Get your younger sister pregnant! That’s what you fucking want, isn’t it?” Summer moaned. 

“Yang… don’t…” Ruby muttered, her voice full of defeat. 

“I’m so sorry Ruby! I’m cumming!!!” Yang shouted. 

Hot, thick ropes of cum erupted from Yang’s cock and flooded Ruby’s already-full pussy. Each rope Yang shot out pushed her mother’s cum out of her cunt and flowed onto the bed, staining the sheets. Ruby didn’t react at all to Yang’s orgasm. She laid there limp and accepted her fate. 

As soon as Yang finished cumming she instantly pulled out of Ruby and backed away from her, “No… what have I done? Ruby, I’m so sorry!!!” Yang screamed as she began crying. 

“Oh fuck! You just raped her! That was so fucking hot! Fuck! I’m gonna fucking cum again!” Summer moaned. 

She quickly moved over to Ruby and quickly jerked her cock until she sprayed a second load all over her back. Yang sat there and watched in horror as it happened. 

“Ruby… I don’t know what to say…” Yang whispered. 

“Leave me alone. Both of you.” Ruby said, “You don’t care about me.”

“That’s not true!!!” Yang screamed. 

Summer placed a hand on Yang’s shoulder and said, “Come on Yang, let’s go. There’s nothing you can say to make her feel better. Trust me. Let’s just leave her alone for a while.” 

As much as it tore Yang up to leave her younger sister alone, she knew it was the right choice after what she had done. Her and Summer got off of the bed and left the room. Yang began wondering what she could do, if anything, to help Ruby. 

Ruby was done. She gave up all hope of anyone helping her. She laid there on the bed, motionless, thinking of where she could possibly go now that would be safe.


End file.
